1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a completion system wherein a production string for the production of hydrocarbons may include an expansion joint for accommodating variations in the length of the production string and a wet connect.
2. Background of the Art
Wells or wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). Modern wells can extend to great well depths, sometimes more than 2,500 meters (about 25,000 ft.). Hydrocarbons are trapped in various traps in the subsurface formations at different depths. The areas of the formation that contain the hydrocarbons are referred to as reservoirs or hydrocarbon-bearing formations or production zones. The wellbore is lined with a casing and the annulus between the casing and the wellbore is filled with cement. Perforations are made through the casing and the formation to allow the hydrocarbons to flow from the production zones into the wellbore. A production string is placed inside the casing to lift the hydrocarbons from the wellbore to the surface. A production string typically includes a lower completion section that includes various devices, such as sand screens, valves, packers, etc. in front of each zone and an upper completion section that typically includes a long tubing made by connecting or joining pipe sections, each about 30 feet in length. A liner hanger is placed on top of the tubing to attach or hang the tubing inside the casing at a selected location below the surface level. To deploy the production string, the lower completion section is deployed in the wellbore. The upper completion section is then lowered into the wellbore and attached to the top of the lower completion section. Operators determine the length of the upper completion section needed to hang the liner hanger at the selected location in the casing and to connect the upper completion section to the lower completion section. For deep wellbores, the tubing length can exceed 1,500 meters (about 15,000 feet). Due to the weight of the tubing, play in the tubing joints and for the expansion of the tubing after installation, an expansion joint is provided in the tubing to accommodate for such the tubing length changes.
The disclosure herein provides a completion system wherein a production string includes a device that can accommodate relatively large tubing length variations during deployment and an expansion joint for accommodating variations in length after deployment.